Problem: William did 53 fewer squats than Umaima in the morning. Umaima did 59 squats. How many squats did William do?
Explanation: Umaima did 59 squats, and William did 53 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $59 - 53$ squats. She did $59 - 53 = 6$ squats.